A web press is a printing press into which a media web (e.g., paper) is automatically fed from a large roll. A web press enables printing of a high volume of materials using a continuous media web from which frames are cut after desired content is printed on the media web. Duplex printing is a web press feature that allows automatic printing on both sides of the media web. Web presses typically determine when and where to print using alignment marks on the media web.